Apostrophe (')
}} Apostrophe (') is an album by Frank Zappa, his eighteenth, released on March 22, 1974 in both stereo and quadraphonic formats. An edited version of its lead-off track, "Don't Eat the Yellow Snow", was the first of Zappa's three Billboard Top 100 hits, ultimately peaking at number 86. Apostrophe (') remains Zappa's most commercially successful album in the United States. It was certified gold by the RIAA on April 7, 1976 and peaked at number 10 (a career-high placement) on the Billboard 200 chart in 1974. |title=Charts and Awards for Apostrophe (') |accessdate=2008-08-22 |publisher=Allmusic}} Continuing from the commercial breakthrough of Over-Nite Sensation (1973), this album is a similar mix of short songs showcasing Zappa's humor and musical arrangements. The record's lyrical themes are often bizarre or obscure, with the exception of "Uncle Remus", which is an extension of Zappa's feelings on racism featured on his earlier song "Trouble Every Day". Music The first half of the album loosely follows a continuing theme. "Don't Eat the Yellow Snow" and "Nanook Rubs It" tell of a dream the singer had where he saw himself as an Eskimo named Nanook. It continues into "St. Alfonzo's Pancake Breakfast," which Zappa said was inspired by a television commercial for Imperial margarine. As was the case with many of Zappa's albums, Apostrophe (') was a melange of archival and recent recordings; side one of Apostrophe (') (1974) and Over-Nite Sensation (1973) were recorded simultaneously. The tracks on side two originate from various 1972 sessions with overdubs recorded in 1973 and 1974, except for "Stinkfoot" where the basic track dates from 1970. "Apostrophe (')" is an instrumental featuring Cream bassist Jack Bruce and noted session drummer Jim Gordon, who was on tour with Zappa's band at the time of the session in November 1972. Bruce is credited on the album cover with bass guitar and co-writing the title song. However, in his interview for Polish rock magazine Tylko Rock he jokingly insisted to journalist Wiesław Weiss that he had not played any bass guitar parts on "Apostrophe (')", only the cello parts. The bassist learned cello as a child and performed with the instrument on some of his other recordings. However, the only cello featured on the album is contained in the opening of "Apostrophe (')". His bass playing on "Apostrophe (')" is reminiscent of his work with Cream. (Tylko Rock, Oct. 1992, pp. 17) *"WW: Can you tell me something about your cooperation with Frank Zappa? *JB: Sure, what do you happen to know? (laughs) *WW: You appeared on his Apostrophe album... *JB: Yes, as you know, at the time I was recording an album with Carla Bley, far more interesting one... you heard that? *WW: Yes, Escalator over the Hill... *JB: Right. So Frank, whom I met earlier, appeared one day in the studio and asked me: "Can you take your cello and go to my session?" So I turned up in a NY studio with my cello, I'm listening to his music, pretty awful, and just don't know what to do with myself, and Frank says to me: "Listen, I would like you to play a sound, like this... whaaaaaang!!!" So I did what he asked me to do. Whaaaaaang!!! That was all. That was my input to Frank Zappa's most popular record! (laughs) " However, in an interview in Guitar Player Magazine from January 1977, Zappa talks about his experience with Jack Bruce's bass playing on the song: *Q: What about playing with (bass guitarist) Jack Bruce on Apostrophe? *FZ: Well, that was just a jam thing that happened because he was a friend of (drummer) Jim Gordon. I found it very difficult to play with him; he's too busy. He doesn't really want to play the bass in terms of root functions; I think he has other things on his mind. But that's the way jam sessions go. Release and reception | rev2 = Robert Christgau | rev2Score = B− |rev3 = Džuboks |rev3score = favorable | rev4 = Rolling Stone | rev4Score = favorable }} Apostrophe (') is widely considered one of Zappa's definitive works. It and the preceding release Over-Nite Sensation, recorded with the same group of musicians, are the subject of a Classic Albums series documentary from Eagle Rock Entertainment, released on DVD May 1, 2007. In July 2016, the Zappa Family Trust released a CD of alternate mixes, different takes and live versions of material from Apostrophe (') titled The Crux of the Biscuit. It includes early versions of "Down in De Dew," which Zappa considered for Apostrophe (') but later included on Läther. Track listing Personnel Musicians * Frank Zappa – vocals, guitar, bass, bouzouki * Lynn – vocals, backing vocals, Linda Sims * Robert "Frog" Camarena – vocals, backing vocals * Ruben Ladron de Guevara – vocals, backing vocals * Debbie – vocals, backing vocals * Ray Collins – backing vocals * Sue Glover – backing vocals * Kerry McNabb – backing vocals, engineer, remixing * Sal Marquez – trumpet * Ian Underwood – saxophone * Napoleon Murphy Brock – saxophone, backing vocals * Bruce Fowler – trombone * Don "Sugarcane" Harris – violin * Jean-Luc Ponty – violin * Ruth Underwood – percussion * George Duke – keyboards, backing vocals * Tony Duran – rhythm guitar * Tom Fowler – bass guitar * Erroneous (Alex Dmochowski) – bass guitar * Jack Bruce – bass on "Apostrophe'" (see controversy presented above) * Aynsley Dunbar – drums * Ralph Humphrey – drums * Johnny Guerin – drums * Jim Gordon – drums on "Apostrophe" and "Excentrifugal Forz" Production staff * Cal Schenkel – artwork, graphic design * Barry Keene – engineer * Ferenc Dobronyi – cover design * Bob Ludwig – technician * Paul Hof – technician * Oscar Kergaives – technician * Brian Krokus – technician * Mark Aalyson – photography * Bob Stone – transfers, digital remastering * Steve Desper – engineer * Terry Dunavan – engineer * Zach Glickman – marketing * Bob Hughes – engineer Charts Album Billboard (United States) Singles References External links *Lyrics and information *Release details Category:1974 albums Category:Albums produced by Frank Zappa Category:DiscReet Records albums Category:Frank Zappa albums